Ultima/Dialogue
''Back to Ultima'' ''Previous'' ''Next'' (Victory text Historical Earths) Dialogue Alana: I know, Neil! But do you understand what I'm saying? Red: Yes! I'm not sure you could be any clearer. I've understood since the moment we met. Do you remember our late night, big idea talks we had all those years ago? Alana: I wouldn't forget those. How can we agree on so much yet land so firmly on different sides? Red: Because one of the beautiful traits or our species is that we are not of a single mind. Options: * (1) Let them keep talking. * (2) Interrupt them You (2): *cough cough* Hi. So, what now? Are you going to try and win me over with new arguments? Red (2): That's what we were just discussing. (Skip to here) Red (1): Every time we talk, you make me agree with everything you're saying while simultaneously (misspelled simulatneously in game) making me want to pull out all my hair. But the moment I walk away, my beliefs settle back in as if they had never left. Alana: Same. So... how do we move forward? Because, Neil, if you and I can't come to an agreement... If we, who have had so much respect for each other, who were friends, who started with many of the same ideals, can't agree... ...how does anyone else? Red: Like I said, sometimes one side picks for us. Soon, X will pick for us. Of all people -- it's almost laughable. Alana: What, why? Red: You should have heard the name X tried to get me to use for them. It was pretty funny. Ridiculous, but actually pretty funny... Alana: I forgot how you always manage to find a silver lining. It's good. Red: Thanks... You know, after X picks, there will be fallout, eventually, everyone will fall in line with the outcome. I don't see an alternative. Alana: A fallout? For accusing me of being destructive, that sounds like you're advocating... something violent. Like a downfall or a war. Red: I'm not advocating that, A. I'm really not. It's not what I want, I just don't know that it's avoidable. Alana: Then it seems like we need to start looking for a new home, no? Options: * (1) Time to interrupt * (2) Let them talk You (1): I guess so. Red (1): Oh hey, we were just talking about you. Well, you and the decision you're making for humanity. You (1): No pressure or anything. Red (1): It was MEANT to pressure you. Look, I'm sorry about how this started... for dragging you into this. But what's done is done. So, yes, I want you to feel the weight of your decision. You (1): Would you like to pile on, Alana? Alana (1): Yes, actually. The stakes can't get any higher. Your choice determines everyone's future. You (1): You two seem awfully aligned.. Alana (1): I wish. But even if we were in agreement, I have an obligation to my people. That will never change. Red (1): Your loyalty to your people shouldn't come before your loyalty to humanity. Alana (1): My beliefs about where science should take us allow me to be loyal to both, Neil. This is the same song we sang over a decade ago. Some things never change. Red (1): What we agree on ends here. This is the line. (Skip to here) Red (2): That wasn't my meaning. Alana (2): I know. Red (2): X does know finishing Project Ishtar is urgent, right? They are taking far too long. Alana (2): I'm looking at the sim. It's done already. Red (2):...X, are you here? You (2):...yeah. It was just nice seeing you two talk each other like human beings. Red (2): Uh, about that. Look, I'm sorry about how this started... for dragging you into this. Alana (2): What's done is done. Red (2): Yes. It's time to do the final simulation. Alana (2): The stakes can't get any higher. Your choice determines everyone's future. Red (2): X, I want you to feel the weight of your decision. You (2): Thank you for piling on. You two seem seem awfully aligned. Alana (2): Unfortunately, no. We're not. Red (2): What we agree on ends here. This is the line. Alana (2): Neil and I didn't maintain a friendship for a reason. Red (2): It wasn't just because we were hot-headed. While we can sometimes understand each other's beliefs, our own beliefs are our life's work. That's why I broke away from the salvage group and could never go back, not to anything that looked like "the Establishment," like the UNSA, the Horizon Corporation, etc. There's no room for philosophy in bureaucracy, and there's certainly no room to debate our understanding of our moral community. In this case -- holding planetary rights as equal to our own. Alana (2): Without an organization behind you, your grassroots "revolution" will never reach enough people to create the "progress" you seek. This is the same song we sang over a decade ago. Some things never change. X, I see Neil's work as disastrously (misspelled disastorously in game) short-sighted and catastrophic. Red (2): While I see yours as morally corrupt, Alana. . You: So, what now? Are you going to try and win me over with new arguments? Alana: No. We aren't. However, we are restating our missions. X, the Daughters of Gaia believe that what benefits the human race benefits life around us. As such, we believe that procuring new homelands for ourselves is not only a priority but an obligation. With our help, life can spread quickly throughout our solar system, and someday beyond. But to do this, we need you to calibrate Project Ishtar, properly. That way, when it's automatically uploaded to our engineering systems, it will automatically begin to terraform new worlds to Paradise conditions. That's it. That's what I've got. Go ahead, Neil. Red: Thank you, Alana. The Sons of Hephaestus believe that we do not need to terraform to utilize a planet for human needs. Both planetary and human rights can be met by restricting our long term impacts. Knowledge can be gleaned through heavy observation and study, this knowledge will allow us to take care of our home planet and carefully assess our plans for future space travel and habitation. Alana: The Pangaea Ultima supercontinent is what Earth will likely look like 250 million years in the future. It is the final simulation for our A.I. You get to decide the fate of humanity's place in the universe. Neil and I have discussed that no matter the outcome, the fact of the matter is, humans don't like when one person makes the decision for the entire group. Red: Meaning, there will be fallout. If you choose not to terraform, the Sons of Hephaestus will take the responsibility. Alana: If you choose to terraform, the Daughters of Gaia will take credit for your beliefs. Red: But if you choose neither, neither side will take the blame for your center of the road, non-choice. And if that happens, the fallout will be on your head. Options: * (1) I know where I stand. * (2) There are more than two options. You (1): I know where I stand. I'm impressed that you two are so level-headed. My hands are sweaty... ...I've thought the repercussions of my actions through -- with that, let's go one final round... (You begin Ultima) You (2): Interesting that you two can seem so level-headed when you are quite literally throwing me under the bus after taking my device hostage and burdening me with this responsibility. And, for what it's worth, I don't agree that it has to be one or the other. I believe that a case-by-case basis can be had, or that a compromise exists. No group has to leave the negotiation table totally happy, but they at least need to show up to the table. You are bypassing all other options because you both have the power to do so. Not everyone has that power, and you don't get to speak for us. So, if there is fallout... fine, I will do the best I can to choose what is right for everyone. Maybe after that, reason will prevail and this so-called "Secret War" can end. Maybe, just maybe, some sort of consensus will be found. Good luck learning to listen to the other side. (You begin Ultima) ''Back to Ultima'' ''Previous'' ''Next'' (Victory text Historical Earths) Category:Dialogues Category:Historical Earths